Destroying Malfoy's Hairdo
by Halkatla
Summary: Harry has a new mission in his life: find out how to destroy Draco Malfoy's hairdo!
1. Wind

**Destroying Malfoy's Hairdo**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters (I only own the books I bought… And they're mine… MINE!! Mwahahaha!!!)

Warnings: BL, slight OOCness… otherwise… none.

Comment: Ignore whatever happened and did not happen in the sixth book. If you haven't read the sixth book, good, if you've read it, see this as a funny alternative ;D. If I had written about Harry in his seventh year, I would've had to make a _real_ plot… -.-;

**OoooooO**

**Chapter one: Wind**

"How the hell is he doing it?" Harry burst out suddenly as they were sitting at the table in the Great Hall.

"How is who doing what?" Ron asked, taking a break from munching on his sandwich.

"Malfoy! What is he doing to keep his hair like that?! It's all shiny and every hair is in its right place!" Harry said and glanced at their object of discussion, who was eating his breakfast unaware of what they were talking about at the other table.

Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look. "Is that what you've been thinking about these last few days? How Malfoy does his hair?"

Harry kept his serious face and nodded. And Ron burst out laughing.

"Harry, you're a 16-year-old boy, who is destined to fight the most dangerous wizard through times, and you're thinking about how a guy of the same age as you is doing his hair? You need to find yourself a girlfriend!" Ron said in between his laughs and almost dropped his sandwich.

"Harry, you really need to concentrate on your studies and the battle instead of thinking about Malfoy's hair. We only have this year and the next before we graduate, so you need to get as much information and knowledge as you can during these years," Hermione said and ignored Ron's fits of laughter next to Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that it keeps bothering me! I mean, look at him! He's had the same hairdo ever since we came to Hogwarts. It's been more than five years, and I've never seen him with another hairdo! It's just bothering me," Harry muttered and shot another glance over his shoulder.

"Whatever," Ron said. "We have to go now, or we'll be late."

The trio ate up the last of their food and then rose from their places. Walking over to the door, Harry cast a last glance at Malfoy and… was that bastard smirking at him?!

Harry almost made a U-turn for the blonde, but his friends put a hand on each of his shoulders and pulled him out the door.

**OoooooO**

"_I have to come up with a way to destroy Malfoy's hairdo… But what can I do? Okay, let's look at the alternatives. There are always those natural things, like water, wind, fire and dirt. Then we have a few hexes that would probably work, and then there are also potions. And we can't forget that you can always mess it up using your hands,"_ Harry thought while taking notes in Potions Class.

"_I bet he's going to go bald when he's 25 if he keeps using chemicals on his hair. But if that happens, he'll probably find a spell to make it grow back… I bet his hair is a real mess in the mornings… Maybe if I could sneak into the Slytherins' dorms? That way I would get to see how he looks in the morning! But… I should probably test the other alternatives first, since it will probably be safer."_

"Mr. Potter," Snape said suddenly, snapping Harry back into the present.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked and looked up at his crook-nosed Potions teacher.

"In which potions is crushed beetle bugs and unicorn hair a deadly combination?" Snape asked with a smug smile decorating his face.

Harry was silent for a moment, keeping eye contact with his teacher. "In every one, sir," he answered then.

Everyone in the classroom went silent. Pansy Parkinson couldn't have stared more if Harry had snogged an octopus. Harry Potter had given the correct answer in Potions class!

"The world is coming to an end! Potter just gave the right answer in Potions class! We're doomed!" Malfoy shouted from his place in the classroom, and pretended to faint.

All the Slytherins, and some of the Gryffindors, burst out laughing. Harry just glared at Malfoy, but didn't do anything since he would get his revenge sooner or later.

**OoooooO**

When class was over everyone escaped the dungeons as quickly as possible. Gryffindor and Slytherin had an hour before their next class, Transfiguration, so Harry decided to track down Malfoy. Ron and Hermione thought that they'd better leave him to do it by himself and went off to the far end of the school grounds to snog.

This meant Harry was all on his own. But he didn't care about that, the others would probably be in the way anyway.

He followed Malfoy at a safe distance and saw how the blonde left his bodyguards at the school building and walked off towards the lake. Harry hid behind trees and bushes while following, and almost got caught when Malfoy turned around at one moment. Luckily for Harry, there was shrubbery right next to him. Though, unfortunately, the shrubbery was a throng of blackberry-bushes, but Harry didn't notice that until _after_ he had jumped into them. Other than that, there were no mishappenings. Except for that part with the ants… Well, at least the weather was fine!

At last Malfoy stopped. He was standing on the shore and looked out over the lake. Harry decided that this was the perfect moment, and he had the perfect spell for a small storm. He pulled out his wand without a sound and pointed it at Malfoy. With a low murmur he summoned some wind. But the spell must have gone wrong at some place. There were no gale of wind, only a warm breeze sweeping by. And there was just one problem with that;

Imagine Malfoy, all blonde, pale, slim and good-looking, standing by a lake, facing the glimmering water. Add a light breeze that makes his hair and shirt move slightly and you have…

A blushing Harry hiding behind a tree with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Then the wind stopped, and Malfoy's hair was as perfect as always, if not even more perfect. He shook his head and started to go back to the school building, clueless of what he had done to the other boy.

Harry didn't move for a little while. _"I don't know if this was a good idea or a bad idea… But I'm definitely glad that Ron and Hermione didn't come with me,"_ he thought to himself.

Slowly, he started to move away, intent on getting to the bathroom without being seen.

To be continued…

**OoooooO**

So? What did you think? My friend and I had loads of fun when we came up with this story! XD She started to write her own version of it too, and what I've heard/read of it, it's really fun! XD I'll tell you if she uploads it somewhere… :D

Anyway, it's been a while since I wrote something, and it will take even longer if you don't review! What should Harry do next? No reason to ask me about lemon… yet… huhuhu… You'll have to wait for a while for that ;)

Now what are you waiting for?! Off with you and review! Reeeeeview!!!!! XD

Oh, and it will take about a week or so before the next chapter is posted! I'm off to Gran Canaria for a week starting tomorrow (Saturday)! Yay for me! XD

//Halkatla


	2. Water

**Destroying Malfoy's Hairdo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books nor it's characters, I do not get any profit for writing this (except for reviews, if you give me any.. :P) All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings: **BL, slight OOCness… nah, that's all :D

**Comments**: Ignore whatever happened and did not happen in the sixth book. If you haven't read it, good, if you've read it, look at this as a funny alternative :D

**OoooooO**

**Chapter two: Water**

"I still don't know how he's doing it!" Harry murmured and kept stabbing a piece of meat on his plate with his fork.

"You thought you would be able to find out with just blowing his hair a little?" Ron said and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. His expression read 'You're-an-idiot-to-think-anything-like-that-but-you're-still-my-friend'.

Harry looked at Ron, "No, I guess not… So what should I try next?"

Hermione, who sat across the table looked up from her book. "How about water?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that but how do I get the water on him?" Harry asked and stopped stabbing his piece of meat.

"Why not try to get him _into _the water instead? Throw him into the lake," Ron suggested and just waited to be reprimanded by Hermione.

Harry pondered that for a moment, "Well, it is a possibility…"

"You could use your invisibility cloak! He wouldn't know what happened to him," Hermione said earning a surprised look from Ron.

"What? You actually agree with me?" Ron asked with big eyes.

Hermione glared at him and then turned to Harry. "But how do we get him to go down to the lake by himself…?"

Harry thought back at the day before when he had followed Malfoy, "He went there yesterday all alone… I guess I'll have to follow him around today to see if he'll go there again. Otherwise, we'll have to think about something…"

Hermione and Ron nodded, and continued to eat.

**OoooooO**

History of Magic: the class that couldn't be more boring.

Harry sat at his desk and doodled some characters on a piece of parchment. He was trying to come up with a plan on how to lure Malfoy down to the lake so that he could push him into the water.

"_If I sent him a note saying it is from Pansy?"_ Harry thought, and looked over to where the Slytherins were sitting. Pansy was blabbering about something that, judging by the look on Malfoy's face, seemed to be even more boring than what professor Binns was talking about.

"_Okay, so that might not be a good idea… But what about a letter from a secret admirer?"_ Harry thought. "_But then again… What should I write in the letter in that case?" _

Harry must've seemed really low, because Ron was trying to cheer him up by turning his quill into a pink little horse, running around in circles and whinnying once every now and then. Harry smiled slightly at this.

**OoooooO**

Reading the fan-letter over again Harry smiled.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have been watching you for a long time, afraid to admit my true feelings. But now I'm ready to tell you about them._

_Please meet me at the lake this Thursday evening at 6 p.m._

_Love, -P-_

Maybe he would take it as a joke from Pansy Parkinson and wouldn't be going, but Harry had a feeling that Malfoy would be by the lake at the said time. Harry didn't know why he had signed the letter with a -P-, it just felt like it would fit in.

With a small snicker to himself he rolled up the parchment and tied it to one of the school's owls. He knew that this would be the most anonymous way to send the letter. Hermione had given him a hand with a few spells that made it impossible for the receiver of the note to find out who sent the letter, unless the sender wanted him to find out. And Harry didn't want that.

He looked at the owl as it flew away in the early morning light. He gave a small yawn and, turning to the door, left the owl tower.

**OoooooO**

"_He should be here by now… Where could he be?" _Harry thought and glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time.

Then the blonde suddenly appeared by the lake. He looked a bit puzzled and as if he felt out of place. Harry waited so that Draco had a chance to go closer to the water. There was a small mountain slope going down into the water, and Harry saw how Draco went over there and sat down. After a few minutes, the boy slid closer to the water to take a closer look at something.

"_Probably watching his own reflection,"_ Harry thought as he quickly slid closer without making a sound. This was the perfect opportunity!

Standing behind Malfoy, Harry carefully took one step closer and accidentally kicked a small pebble. Draco turned around quickly and stood.

"Who's there?" he asked.

And the next second he was sitting in the water, completely soaked, coughing to get the water out of his lungs. He had felt as if something had pushed his shoulders and he had fallen backwards into the water with his mouth opened, making it a perfect entrance for the water to come in through. He had felt almost as if he would drown, but then something had grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him forward, out of the water. What the hell had just happened?

Once again, standing behind a tree, Harry tried to calm his heart down. Malfoy's hair hadn't changed that much this time either. At least not for the worse.

Harry's heart had almost stopped when he had pulled Draco out of the water, seeing that the boy would drown if he didn't help him. Malfoy's hair had been dripping with water, and been laying flat to the boy's head, but only for a short second, then he had shaken his head and the water would fly everyway. The result was a coughing, soaked Malfoy with damp hair, looking incredibly sexy what with his white shirt being see-through because of the water. Harry had almost died at that moment.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Harry thought as he placed his hand on his chest, just above his heart. _"Why is my heart beating so fast?"_

Ah, young, naïve Harry Potter. The only attraction to another person he had felt was to Cho, and we all know how that ended. He couldn't understand why his body was reacting that way, and it would take some time before he did understand. But until he found out why his heart was beating hard every time Malfoy's hair was rustled in the wind, or why he had suddenly stopped breathing when he saw a soaked Malfoy, he would keep up with his plan.

He _would_ destroy Malfoy's hairdo. Someday.

To be continued….

**OoooooO**

**A/N:** Hello :D

So? What do you think?? Was it good? Or was it terrible?? I want to know your thoughts about it! And if you have any suggestions on what could happen to Draco up next, please tell me!! ;P

I've already got the end thought up, it's the way to it that needs a bit of a push… (Sweatdrop)

But anyway, review!!! Pleeeeease:D

//Halkatla


	3. Potions

**Destroying Malfoy's hairdo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this fanfic. Sadly enough, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and I don't get any kind of profit for writing this.

**Warnings:** BL, OOC and some bad humor… XD

**Chapter three: Potions**

"Damn it all!" Harry said and threw his pillow across the room. Poor little Neville never had the chance to get away.

"Harry, calm down! It's not the end of the world you know," Ron said as he helped Neville to get back on his feet.

"I know it's not, but somehow it's important to me… I think that's why I'm so frustrated, because I don't know why I still care about Malfoy's stupid hair!" Harry said and lay down on the bed.

"Well, you could just ignore it and concentrate on something else instead. Like studying for example," Hermione said, surprising everyone since they hadn't noticed her entering.

"Hermione! You can't just walk in like that without knocking! What if we had been naked?" Ron yelled as his whole face and ears turned red.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at that, "And done what? What would three naked boys do in a dorm all alone?"

"Make that four," Seamus said from his bed. "And I really am naked, so could you please turn around Hermione while I get my clothes?"

They were all flabbergasted at that and could only stare at Seamus who was peeking out from between the curtains around his bed. Hermione then blushed and turned around quickly. There was a rustling sound as Seamus quickly moved out from the covered bed and went over to his trunk and grabbed some clothes and then got back behind the curtains as quickly as possible.

"Well…," Harry said and turned to look at Ron, who could only shrug. "But what is there to do next? Neither the wind nor the water thing worked, as I've told you before. What am I going to do now?"

There was a moment of silence as they all pondered what he could do.

"Potions," Neville said then.

Harry and Ron turned to look at the shorter boy, "What did you just say?"

Neville looked slightly nervous, "Potions. There are some potions you can use."

Harry left his bed and walked over to his classmate and grabbed his shoulders, "That's a brilliant idea! What potions did you have in mind?"

The boys started to discuss this, and a few minutes later Seamus joined them. They all agreed on a few simple potions that would work and all of them smiled victoriously. They were going to get started right away!

"Uhm, guys…? Can I turn around now? It's really not interesting to look into Harry's trunk and watch his dirty socks," Hermione said, and they all started to laugh.

**OoooooO**

Dark shadows appeared in the dungeons. They moved quick and lightly and didn't make a sound at all.

Bonk!

Everyone hushed at Ron as his toe connected with the door. He looked at them slightly annoyed, it wasn't his fault that he had accidentally kicked the door with his foot; it was pitch dark down there in the dungeons!

Slowly moving forward, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus entered the classroom where they usually had their Potions classes. Harry brought out light from his wand and they all started to search the various cupboards and shelves for things they could need when making the potions. Neville had already picked some plants and herbs that would be useful.

When they had collected an armful of everything they thought might come in handy (and some other things they were just curious about) the small group disappeared from the dark room, leaving nothing more than some whirling dust behind.

**OoooooO**

"But, how are we going to get him to drink this?" Harry asked and looked at Seamus and Hermione who were standing on the other side of the cauldron.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said and looked down at the brown liquid that was simmering in front of them.

"We could pretend that it's hot cocoa and offer it to him," Seamus said and nodded to the others.

He only received a sceptical look from his fellow Gryffindors.

"And you sincerely think that he would accept it if we gave it to him?" Harry said to Seamus.

"He doesn't like us, and we don't like him. I'm sure he would accept a nice cup of hot cocoa from his dearest enemies at the school," Hermione said, and Seamus slumped slightly.

They stood there pondering for a few minutes, trying to come up with an idea.

"_If we only could give it to him without him knowing that it's from us…"_ Harry pondered. "We could give it to him in his sleep. But then we'd have to get into the Slytherin dormitories and then actually get it into his mouth without him waking up or drowning in his sleep."

Hermione lit up. "Well, there might be just a way to do that!"

Both Harry and Seamus gave her a curious look and she started to explain.

**OoooooO**

"Could you tell me just _one more time_ how we are going to do this?" Harry asked as they walked through the hallways towards the Great Hall.

"To think that such a simple thing is so hard to get. Now, for the seventh time Harry; We are going to start a rumour that we have found a potion that will make you fast, strong, clever and handsome. In short: a potion that will make you the stud of the year. That way Malfoy, the ever so curious and envious boy, will go straight after us and make us hand the potion over, or he'll report us to Dumbledore," Hermione finished explaining just as they reached the great hall.

As usual at dinner-time, the Great Hall was crowded with hungry students, which was perfect for Hermione's plan. The small group, that consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Neville, made their way through the crowd and found some free places somewhere at the end of the table.

They all sat down and immediately started to look around for a victim. Fortunately they found the three biggest babble-mouths the school had; Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and Colin Crevey gathered at the same place… gossiping.

"Perfect," Hermione said and started to rub her hands, giving off a slightly evil aura. "Okay, I'll head over there and talk with them for a bit, and then I'll 'accidentally' mention something about the potion."

And then she was off.

The boys could just stare in wonder as she started to talk to the three people a little further away. The twins looked slightly surprised that the school's genius had started to care about gossip. They watched Hermione talk and talk and talk and- well, you get the idea. Then suddenly she stopped and put her hands over her mouth, blushing. The twins and the school's own paparazzi photographer looked intrigued by what she said, and Hermione looked around as if to see that no one was listening and then she bent over and had a long, whispered conversation with the three fellow Gryffindors. A few minutes later, she nodded to them with a smile and then went back to the boys, who saw their housemates look at them, making a zipper over their mouths.

"There," Hermione said as she sat down. "I told them not to tell anyone, so it will be all over school in about two-three hours or so, I guess."

The boys started to smile, and then made a small toast for Hermione and her brightness that came in handy at all times.

**OoooooO**

Three hours later

"Well, you sure were right about the time it would take, Hermione," Ron said as he looked at all the whispering people in the classroom.

Professor McGonagall, though, had had it. "QUIET!" She snapped and all the students jumped at least three centimetres up in the air.

Once their teacher had started to talk again and weren't paying attention to the small group of Gryffindors, they continued their whispered conversation.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"We wait and see what will happen," Hermione said.

And it didn't take long.

After their last class for the day, the small group left the classroom in a chatty mood, talking about this and that, when all of a sudden the well-known blond and his henchmen blocked their way.

"Where is it, Potter," Draco spoke and locked eyes with Harry.

Harry started to play hard to get. "Where is what, Malfoy?"

Draco puffed and took a step closer. "You know what I'm talking about, Potter. The potion! Where is the potion?!"

Crabbe and Goyle puffed their chests up the same way birds did when they were looking for a mate.

Harry put a finger to his chin and put on a thoughtful look. "Potion? A potion…? What potion are you talking about, Malfoy? There are so many."

Draco shoved Harry up against the wall, locking Harry's hands over his head. "You know damn well what potion I mean, Potter. Now, give it to me or I'll make you regret you were ever born a man."

Hermione and the other ones exchanged looks and wondered what the heck Malfoy was going to do to Harry if he didn't get the potion. They didn't try to stop Malfoy, though, since this was what they wanted.

Harry almost forgot what Draco had said, he was so shocked that Malfoy had actually pushed him up against a wall. _"Damn you brain!"_ Harry thought as his brain started to produce pictures of him and Malfoy doing this and that while Harry was in the position he was at the moment.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy," Harry said after taking a deep breath. "Where did you hear about this potion?"

Malfoy slowly let go of Harry's hands, but he still kept the short distance between them. "My sources are none of your concern, Potter."

Harry nodded, showing that he understood. "Okay then, follow me and I'll show you where it is."

The blond waved for his henchmen to follow them, and the Gryffindors followed too. They walked through the hallways and came upon an empty classroom where they all snuck in. Checking that the door was locked, Draco turned to Harry again.

"And now what?" he asked and looked at the dark haired boy.

Harry reached inside his robe and pulled out a small bottle containing a light-blue liquid. "This is the potion," he said and held it up in front of Draco, who tried to take it, but Harry was quicker and pulled the bottle out of reach from him. "That's a no-no. I want something in return."

He could see how Draco's neck turned slightly red in anger. "You want something in return? I'll tell you what; you give me the bottle and I'll let you live, how does that sound?"

Harry just smirked at the Slytherin boy, "Hmmm… Sounds good, but I want something more."

"Okay, I'll let your friends live too," Draco said and gestured towards where Crabbe and Goyle were standing, with one hand placed dangerously on the neck of the four Gryffindors.

Harry swallowed and held out the bottle, "Sounds fair to me."

Malfoy took the bottle and held it up in triumph, "And now, cheers!"

He opened the bottle and placed the bottle against his lips. Harry and the others had to fight to keep down their looks of curiousness and anticipation. Draco tilted the bottle slightly and…

"Draco Malfoy, you put that bottle down now!" came a voice from the doorway.

They all turned in surprise to see their potions master, Severus Snape. His greasy hair fell into his eyes, only parting for the bridge of his nose, his black robes where billowing about him as if someone had turned a fan towards him.

No one moved as their professor walked up to them and eyed them one at a time. His eyes then locked on the bottle and he held out his hand.

"Give that bottle of potion to me, Mr Malfoy," he said politely. Well, as politely as Snape could be, that is.

"But, but it's mine," Draco protested. "It's going to make me…" He didn't finish that line.

"You will give that bottle to me _now_, Mr Malfoy," Snape said in an icier tone, and after a few seconds Malfoy gave it to him.

Snape looked at the bottle in triumph. "Now _I_ will become the mightiest man on earth!" He said as he down the bottle's content.

Harry and the others could only watch in horror as the potion disappeared down their potions master's throat and into his stomach. Malfoy waved for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, and disappeared out the door, still pouting.

"Hmm… Nothing is happening," Snape said. "Oh wait, I think something's- Yes, something is _definitely_ happening now. I can feel it!"

Snape had turned away from the small group of Gryffindors, and Seamus motioned for them to follow him as he snuck out the door behind the back of their professor. Just as Harry was about to leave the room he turned around for a last glance of his teacher, and saw that Snape's hair had started to frizzle in the ends. Then he quickly followed the reset of the group.

Once they were out of their potions master's reach, they all sighed with relief. A few seconds later there was a scream from the classroom they had just left.

They got detention for two weeks.

To be continued…

**OoooooO**

A/N: Sorry for taking so long before updating!!! TT.TT

So? Any comments :)

About the detention thing in the end: My beta commented the fact that they got detention and said that it made no sense since Snape is a potions master and would be able to figure out what kind of potion it was. She also said that he got the potion from Malfoy, not Harry.

I have an answer to this: Yes, Snape's a potions master, and I'm not looking down on his intelligence. But to make this fanfic work I had to make him at least a liiiittle bit inconsiderate. Thus the warning for OOC in the beginning of the fanfic.

Secondly, about the thing with Snape getting the potion from Malfoy and not Harry. Snape probably overheard some students talk about the potion, and that way he found out that it was Harry and the gang that had made the potion. And also, Snape always takes every opportunity to punish Harry. (GO SNAPE! Err… I mean…. (cough) Nice weather!)

Me wants reviews! Or else, no update!

/Halkatla


	4. Thinking

**Destroying Malfoy's hairdo**

**Warnings:** OOC, shounen ai… some bad humor… XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the other characters in this fanfic. I only write this for fun, and won't get any money from doing it (but I do want to get cookies! X3).

**Chapter four: Jealousy**

Harry was now getting slightly pissed.

"I hate Snape," he said as he continued to polish the toilet.

"Me too," Ron said as he tried to see his own reflection in the sink.

"Make that three of us," Hermione replied as she polished the mirror for the fourth time, and still a certain stain wouldn't come off.

"Or maybe even four," Neville murmured as he kept polishing the doorknob to the boys' bathroom on the third floor.

They had all gotten detention from Snape for making a potion that made the professor's hair become an afro. The teacher heard a rumour that Harry and the others had managed to make a potion that made the one who drank it become "the stud of the century". They all thought that the teacher would've been clever enough to make out that it wasn't really that kind of potion. Apparently he wasn't that clever after all.

"Why didn't Draco and his bodyguards get detention?" Neville muttered as he took a close look at the now extremely polished doorknob.

"Because Malfoy probably sleeps with the teacher," Ron answered.

Plop.

Where Ron once stood now lay a small turtle on its back. Hermione glanced at Harry who had suddenly become very interested in the toilet brush. Hermione sniggered slightly and turned Ron back into human form.

"What was that just now? Was I a turtle lying on its back on the cold floor?" Ron asked in a highly confused tone.

"I think it was just your imagination," said Hermione finally managing to get rid of the stain.

**OoooooO**

"Man I'm tired!" Ron exclaimed as he fell on his bed, landing on his stomach.

Harry walked over to his own bed and could only smile as he heard Ron starting to snore. They had just finished their first day of detention and there were still thirteen to go. Harry hoped that none of these included more cleaning of bathrooms. Though, since it was Snape who gave them detention, there would probably be more cleaning. Harry sighed as he put on his pyjamas and then crawled into bed. He could hear Neville join Ron in the snore-symphony.

"_What to do now?"_ Harry thought, lying in his bed. "_The potion didn't work, since Snape ruined it all, and none of the other things have worked either. I'm starting to run out of ideas here._"

Harry was really tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. His body was almost numb but his head was spinning with thoughts of this and that. "This" was Malfoy and "that" was hair. Once in a while the words "hot" or "sexy" would saunter in and say hello to his already messed up mind. This would be a long night for our dear Harry.

Harry tried to focus on one thought, or think of something new that was completely unlike the others. Every attempt failed.

After what felt like hours of lying around doing nothing but hearing Ron and Neville have a snoring competition, Harry finally gave up and rose into a sitting position. He had no idea what to do or where to go, but he got up and found his invisibility cloak. A few minutes later he was standing in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Where to go now…?" he asked himself and looked down the dark space in front of him. He started to walk without any goal in particular; he just let his feet move.

He was amazed at how quiet and peaceful a building this big could be at night. Most of the paintings had fallen asleep and he could even hear some of them snore. The only other sound he could hear were his own footsteps and… voices?

Harry froze for a second wondering who else there was who couldn't get any sleep on this particular night?

He slowly crept nearer to the source of the sounds and ended up crouching next to a doorframe. Why he was hiding even he didn't know since he was wearing his invisibility cloak and wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Blaise, please…," said a voice that Harry was very familiar with. It was Malfoy.

Harry looked at the two boys standing alone in the dusky hallway. Malfoy had his back against the wall and Blaise was standing close in front of him. Too close, if you asked Harry. It was too dark for Harry to see their faces, though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what look Malfoy had on his face.

"No, I can't leave you like this," Blaise said and leaned even closer in on Draco.

Harry was so startled by what he saw, and so jealous, that he could only do one thing: run.

Thoughts about what he had seen whirled around in his head as he got up and turned around. He started to move his feet quicker and quicker, and stopped looking where he was going.

**OoooooO**

There was a clattering sound from the hallway, which made both Malfoy and Blaise jump.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise wondered and looked in the direction of the sound.

"_Could it have been…?"_ Malfoy thought, but then shook his head. _"No, it couldn't have been him. Right?"_

"Anyway, let's get that piece of slime away from your eye now or else you might lose your vision in that eye," Blaise said and once again came up close to Malfoy's face.

After a few wipes with a handkerchief, Malfoy's face was back to normal. "Really Blaise, you didn't have to do that. I could've done it by myself," Malfoy said giving his friend a look.

"I know, I know, but it was because of me that you got the slime on you in the first place. If I hadn't ducked when Peeves threw that, you wouldn't have gotten it in your eyes," Blaise said and cleaned the handkerchief with a simple spell.

Malfoy sighed, "If you hadn't been so stubborn and stayed in the common room like I told you to, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Now, let's hurry before Filch gets here."

**OoooooO**

"I can't believe I just saw that," Harry thought as he reached the Gryffindor common room. "Malfoy was… Zabini was…!"

Harry stopped as he reached the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Zabini…," he muttered as he stood there. It was all Zabini's fault, right? He had been the one who came up all close to Malfoy and…! But wait, Malfoy hadn't really resisted Zabini's advances...

Harry gripped the banisters as he thought about what he had just seen in the hallway, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed the wood under his hand.

That Malfoy would get it. Harry would do _everything_ he could to destroy that perfect hairdo now.

**To be continued…**

**OoooooO**

**A/N:** So… It's been like… What? Almost a year? Oh my…oO;;

Uhm… Okay… Soooo… I'm really, really sorry for the late update! I never thought it would be this long until I updated the story! oO

So, what do you think so far? Why was Draco walking around in school in the middle of the night? And what evil things are Harry planning? Fu fu fuuu… I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but I still have loads of things to do! School, comic, presentations, finding a job… You name it!

I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic, and I really hope you'll have patience with me and wait for the next chapter! Love y'all!

**/Halkatla**


	5. What just happened?

**Destroying Malfoy's hairdo**

**Warnings:** OOC, shounen ai… some bad humor… XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the other characters in this fanfic. I only write this for fun, and won't get any money from doing it (but I do want to get cookies! X3).

**Chapter five:** **What just happened?**

**OoooooO**

-POOF-

"Harry…"

-POOF-

"What…"

-POOF-

"… are you doing?"

-POOF-

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE PUT THAT WAND DOWN AND LET THAT POOR SOCK BE!" Hermione bellowed at the black-haired wizard on the bed.

Harry turned the sock, which at thatmoment lookedlike a pink teapot with a trunk instead of a spout, back into its original shape. He put the wand down on the covers and turned to his best friends. They were sitting in Harry's dorm room watching in confused fascination as Harry ignored them in favour of transforming his sock. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew how to ask Harry the reason for his random magical outburst.

"Harry, what's going on really?" Ron asked, looking slightly worried about his friend.

"Nothing's going on**.** I'm fine, really…" Harry replied.

"Uhm… Is that why you're not wearing any pants?" Hermione asked, and gave the boy a doubtful look.

Confused, Harry looked down to notice that his pants had vanished from his body. "Well, look at that… Someone's stolen my pants… Great…"

Luckily the room was empty, so he hadn't embarrassed himself in front of anyone except his two best friends.

Ron and Hermione shared a worried look and then turned to their friend. "Harry… The pants aren't gone."

Harry turned to them and raised his brows. "They aren't? But… My legs are naked."

Hermione sighed and reached out. "But not your head. How did you manage to put your pants on your head without noticing?"

She removed the pants from his head and handed them to Harry, who accepted them without answering. When he had gotten dressed, he found that his friends were observing him closely.

"What?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed at them.

"We're waiting for an answer," Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry started to feel really uneasy. "What answer?"

"The answer to the bloody question 'what is going on?'!" Hermione said, sounding impatient.

Harry was silent for a minute**.** He then sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Ron and Hermione waited for an answer. Before they knew it…

"Malfoy's gay."

The room went completely silent.

"Say what?" Hermione asked, worried that there was something wrong with her ears.

"Malfoy's gay," Harry repeated, still not looking at either of them.

"So what?" Ron said. "He's gay, what's wrong with that? His dad probably killed some muggle or something bad happened to one of the younger students."

Harry lifted his head, and together he and Hermione stared at the red-headed boy.

"What?!" Ron said, sounding really confused.

"Ron… He doesn't mean gay as in 'happy', he means gay as in… Well… You know…" Hermione started.

"No, I don't know," Ron answered, still completely bewildered.

"MALFOY'S GAY! A FAG! A HOMOSEXUAL! HE'S INTO FRICKIN' GUYS!" Harry snapped and stood from the bed.

Ron was dumbfounded, and could only stare at his friend. Harry walked over to the window and looked over towards the Quidditch grounds. He could see that some students were practicing, and if he wasn't mistaken it was theSlytherin teamon the brooms.

Hermione had already gotten over the first shock of Harry telling her that Malfoy was gay.

"Harry, how do you know that's the case?" Hermione asked, trying to understand why her friend had become so upset.

"Because I saw him with bloody Zabini last night!" Harry answered, not facing Hermione.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you just had bad timing and saw them in a situation that is easily misunderstood?"

"Heh, what kind of situation would that be?" Harry sneered and turned to look at Hermione with a crooked smile.

Hermione turned around and grabbed Ron's tie firmly. With a resolute tug she pulled his face closed to hers. Now it was Harry's turn to become dumbfounded. What was she going to prove by snogging Ron in front of him?

A minute later Hermione let go of Ron and turned to Harry, holding her index finger up in front of her.

"He had gotten an eyelash in his eye, and I helped him to get it out. What did you think I was doing to him?"

It took a minute or so, and then Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I really thought that you were snogging him right in front of me, and was wondering what you would prove by doing that. Okay, so I might have misunderstood the situation, but then what was Malfoy and Zabini doing there after hours?"

"What were _you _doing out of bed after hours?" Ron asked, finally being able to open his mouth to say something.

"I had troubles sleeping, so I thought that I would go for a walk as usual," Harry said and went for his robe. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and take a look around and see if I was really mistaken, or if Malfoy really is gay. See you later!" And with that Harry left the room, leaving his best friends all alone.

"So… You were only going for the eyelash?" Ron said without looking at Hermione.

A slight blush came to the girl's face. "Of course I was."

Ron turned to her and smirked. "Oh, really? Is that why you were _really_ close to my face and almost kissed me?"

"It was a small eyelash, I had to look really close to be able to see it," Hermione said and went for the door.

"Whatever you say, dear," Ron replied and followed her.

-POOF-

"Hey! Where are my pants?! Hermione!"

**OoooooO**

Harry went down to the stairs and out into the wonderful sunny day. The birds were singing, the girls were giggling and the Slytherins were heading back from the Quidditch grounds into school.

Harry looked at them as they were all passing him by, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. Where was Malfoy?

"_Maybe he's still in the locker room?_" Harry thought and started to head over towards the grounds.

He passed some lovey-dovey couples son his way there, and for some reason got more and more irritated. Why couldn't he find himself a girlfriend? Sure, Ginny had been really interested in him, but he never felt that way for her. Heck, she was like a little sister to him! During Christmas she had finally understood that, and accepted it. Now he had been seeing her with a boy from Hufflepuff, who looked like a really nice guy. He was happy for her.

He spotted the grounds and saw that it was empty. Turning left, he headed for the locker rooms.

"_What if he really is in there? What should I say to him? 'Hi there Malfoy! Saw you snogging Zabini last night. You wanna comment that?' … Naaah, I don't think that would be very popular with Mr. Tight-ass,_" Harry thought to himself as he came closer to the door. "_I need to have a reason to go there… Practice? On my own, yeah, that's the way… Don't think so. Oh well, I'm quite quick with coming up with answers, so I'll just figure out what to say when the time comes._"

Unfortunately for Harry, that time came way too soon. Reaching out for it, he didn't even get the chance to touch the doorknob before the door opened. Standing in front of him was a still slightly sweaty Malfoy with dirty clothes, looking at Harry with surprise.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Harry could only stare at the vision before him, opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something, or just imitating a fish.

"Nothing! Bye!" He then managed to get out, turned on his heel and started to run away.

Yeah, Harry was really good with words when it came down to it.

"_Holy shit! What the hell happened?! What did I just do? I stared at him then ran away like some fucking idiot!_"Harry thought as he ran. He had reached the entrance to the school in record time, and was now climbing up the stairs.

Passing students without really seeing their faces, he finally reached the dorms. Giving the portrait the correct password, he finally got inside the common room. Leaning his back against the wall he thought for a minute about how Malfoy had looked and how Harry hade reacted.

"I really am an idiot, ain't I?" He whispered out to the empty room and thumped his head against the wall.

To be continued…

**OoooooO**

**A/N:** Woohoo! I'm back again! This time the update didn't take that long… Right?

I'm finished with the comic, so now I have loads of spare time! Yay for me! (Jumps up and down). (Actually, it's been done for about a month... Oh well...)

So now I'll have time to write on this fanfic, and maybe I will actually come up with an end for it sometime…? XD

Anyway, hope you liked it! And remember, if you have any ideas of what can happen in this fanfic, send me a note :D I'm always up for new ideas!

And thanks again to my wonderful beta Reese!! X3 When reading through her corrections of this chapter, I almost began to wonder if I was stupid or just really tired when I wrote this chapter because there were so many careless mistakes! Thank you Reese! Love ya! :D

Now, I bid you farwell… for the moment… :)

Halkatla


	6. Encounter in the bathroom

**Destroying Malfoy's hairdo**

**Warnings:** OOC, shounen ai… some bad humor… XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the other characters in this fanfic. I only write this for fun, and won't get any money from doing it (but I do want to get cookies! X3).

**Chapter six: Encounter in the bathroom  
**

**OoooooO**

"_I__ don't know what to do… I don't know how to act… I don't know why I feel this way…," _Harry thought to himself as he was lying in the huge bath in the prefects' bathroom.

He had gotten the new password from Ron, and at the moment he was really happy about it. It was a calm and quiet place where you were able to sort your thoughts: if you chose the right time to go there, that is. During weekend and early evenings**,** things tended to become quite loud and lively in the bathroom. Throw ten naked teenage boys into a room with a huge bath that is geared up with towels and soap and has a bath. They tend to play a lot in those kinds of environments.

But Harry had chosen to go there just before curfew. He brought his invisibility cloak and the marauders' map, so that he would be able to get back to the common room safely without running into Filch, Snape or some prefect doing night duty.

"_This is pure bliss, though…,_" Harry thought and sank deeper into the hot water.

He spent a few minutes blowing bubbles in the water, while pondering about his reactions and thoughts when it came to Malfoy. He might've been wrong about Malfoy and Zabini, but why should he care at all about that? If Malfoy wanted to be gay, then he should go ahead!

"I shouldn't be upset, right? Malfoy can do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants, it's none of my business! But still… it feels so… strange…," Harry said to himself and held out his hands in front of him. "_I wanted to touch his hair… Feel those smooth, golden strands slide against my fingers… I want to run my hands through it and…_"

Harry blushed and dunked his head under water. What the heck was he thinking? He sounded like some lovesick girl!

"It's probably because of the heat. I'd better get out before something else goes wrong with my head." With that he stood up and climbed out of the bath.

Putting the towel around his waist, he jumped in surprise when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Who the hell was coming here at this time?!

Since he didn't want to get caught wearing nothing but a towel, he hurried into the changing room and put on some underwear and pants. He was searching through his stuff to find his socks when the newly arrived person entered the changing room.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

That voice… Harry would've recognized it anywhere, even if the boy had been whispering in a room crowded with loudmouthed, teenage boys Harry knewhewould've heard it as if he had whispered in his ear. Harry turned around to face the blond boy.

"I'm taking a bath of course, what did you think?" Harry answered and couldn't help to smirk.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and put down his belongings. Harry couldn't help but to glance at what Malfoy had brought. It wasn't much; a comb, his wand and a change of clothes.

"Is that all you've brought?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Draco looked at him, too surprised from the comment to say something mean. "Yeah, it's all I need. Why?"

"What about deodorant?" Harry asked, wondering how a teenage boy could do without that wonderful thing!

"I don't need it. I'm using a magical product that once you've put it on, you stay fresh for a month. You just shower and wash yourself as usual to get rid of the sweat. Of course, you and your little friends would never be able to afford it," he said, and added a smirk to the last sentence.

Harry glared at him, but had another question. "What about shaving? Magical products there too?"

To Harry's surprise, Draco actually blushed and looked away. "Don't need to shave."

"Excuse me, what was that?" Harry asked. He thought there was something wrong with his ears.

"I don't need to shave," Draco said a bit louder, facing Harry. "I don't grow a beard**.** I don't even grow a chest-hair. In fact, I barely have hair in my armpits, on my arms or on my legs!" He blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Harry was dumbfounded. "… You're such a girl."

"I AM NOT!" Malfoy roared, and now he was red out of anger and not embarrassment.

Harry was amused by Draco's reaction.

"_So cute… Woah! Wait a minute! What the hell was that?!_" Harry thought to himself.

"Just because I don't have chest-hair or a beard, it doesn't mean I'm girly! It runs in my family! My father is the same," Malfoy continued, he was really getting into it now.

"It hasn't always got to do with appearances…," Harry murmured, looking away.

"I beg your pardon? What did you just say, four-eyes?"

Harry looked at Malfoy, and noticed that when Malfoy gets angry, his nostrils fluttered. He also noticed how the tendons in his neck were showing.

In a clear voice, Harry answered Malfoy. "I said, that 'it hasn't always got to do with appearances'. It's about how you act, too. Was that clear enough for you?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be dumbfounded. He kept staring at Harry as if he was imitating a fish. Then the fish suddenly turned back into Malfoy. "EXCUSE ME?! WHAT WAS THAT?! I AM ACTING _NOTHING_ LIKE A GIRL!"

"Oh yes, you are," Harry couldn't help but to tease the blond.

Malfoy straightened up, putting his hands in his sides. "When have I ever done that, and what did I do then?"

Harry got an idea, and started to move in closer to Draco. When he noticed that the boy was starting to feel uneasy and was backing off, he grabbed onto his hands. He lifted his gaze and stared directly into the grey ones in front of him. "Draco…"

Once again the poor blond started to blush. "P-Potter…?"

Harry moved even a bit closer, until he was standing less then a foot from Malfoy. "I love you…," he then said softly in a low voice.

The room went completely silent. There was no sound, not even from the tap that was always dripping. The walls were listening in suspense to what would happen next. There was just Potter and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Two people as different as night and day. Harry and Draco… and Draco's fist.

-WHAM!-

Harry was so shocked that he could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of him. Then he slowly lifted his hand to his right cheek, where he could feel a throbbing sensation. Then the pain hit him.

"AAAAAAH! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Harry yelled at Draco, who was ignoring him and starting to undress.

Harry realized that the conversation was ended, killed and stepped on, so he started to put on his remaining clothes as quick as possible. He felt that if he stayed any longer, other parts of his body would get hurt too.

He gathered his things, and went to the door. Before opening it, he paused and turned to Malfoy. Putting on the invisibility cloak, onlyhisheadwasvisible. "You might resemble one, but you sure as hell don't punch like a girl," he said, pulling the cloak over his head.

When Harry closed the door behind him, he could hear a loud thump from the other side. He knew that the soap, on the worst flight in its existence, had just missed him.

**OoooooO**

"_Fucking Potter,_" Draco thought as he went over to pick up the soap.

He had been really shocked when Harry had come close to him, then even more when he grabbed onto his hands. And when he said those words…

"Fucking Potter! It's so typical of you trying to play with my mind like that! I hope you fall of your broom and die! 'I love you', what the fuck?!" Malfoy muttered to himself as he went over to the bath. Taking off his towel, he slowly sank into the hot water. It was the same bath that Harry had been in, maybe even the same spot where Harry had been sitting.

"I hate you, Potter," Draco murmured and dunked his head under water.

_To be continued…_

**OoooooO**

**A/N: **Woah! Two chapters in no time! :O I'm getting really good at this… XD

I'm just curious, how many of you went all excited when you read the title? Thinking something dirty, weren't you all? XD

So, what's going on here?! Harry saying things like that to Malfoy, and how did he react? This could become really interesting… Fu fu fuuu…

As always, any ideas or suggestion of what could happen next, feel free to tell me! :D

And as always, I'm really grateful to my wonderful beta Reese, who did a great job as usual! :D

Love y'all!

/Halkatla


	7. Am I pretty?

Destroying Malfoy's hairdo

**Destroying Malfoy's hairdo**

**Warnings:** OOC, shounen ai… some bad humor… XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the other characters in this fanfic. I only write this for fun, and won't get any money from doing it (but I do want to get cookies! X3).

**Chapter ****seven: Am I pretty?**

"Your face looks a lot better today, Harry," Hermione said as they sat down for breakfast.

"You think? I think his face looks the same as always, and that's not a very pretty sight," Ron said with a mocking smile. He got two well-deserved punches on his arms from Hermione and Ginny who were seated on either side of him.

Harry smiled slightly at his friend's joke. "Yeah, thanks for helping me with it, Hermione. You too Ginny. It would've been a real pain explaining to Snape why I had a black eye and a swollen cheek this morning! He probably would've taken points from Gryffindor for me just being ugly."

"He hasn't done that yet?" Ron commented, and gained another set of bruises from Hermione and Ginny.

The Great Hall was quite empty that morning. There was still an hour until classes started, but thanks to Hermione, the four of them had decided to get an early start.

"Harry, come here and I'll give you another treatment," Hermione said and reached out hear hands for Harry's face.

Harry leaned forward and with careful hands and movements, Hermione put another spell on Harry's black eye. His face wasn't as swollen anymore, but the black eye remained.

A black eye seemed like it would be a piece of cake to fix, but as a matter of fact, it wasn't. There are so many tiny veins around the eye that have to be fixed, it was a difficult process and that's not something that should be rushed. It usually took between three to five lighter spells to fix a black eye.

"There, all set and done," Hermione said and let go of Harry. "Let's see, I did two spells, and Ginny one. In a minute or so we should be able to see if you need yet another one or not."

"You should know that if that's the case, we might not be able to fix your eye before class starts," Ginny said, in a slightly worried voice. "Because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have to wait for an hour before you cast another spell, since the eye and tissue needs to rest some," Harry answered. They had gone through this the night before when Harry had panicked because of how his face looked.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all been shocked by Harry's appearance when he had gotten back the night before. They had all wondered if he had been attacked on his way back or something, but Harry had told them a lie and said that he had tripped. He didn't want to tell them that he had met Malfoy, called him a girl, then said that he loved him and gotten a black eye because of it. That would've been quite embarrassing. Also, he didn't want to know Hermione and Ginny's reactions of him saying something that sexist.

Wait… He told Malfoy what?! He said that he loved him?! What the…

"Oh fuck…" Harry said and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, he's here," Ginny said with a singsong voice, and pointed in the direction of the entrance.

Harry automatically turned around to find out what Ginny was talking about. There he was; proud and good looking as always, with perfect hair that was so light that it almost shone on its own.

Harry's eyes met Draco's for a second, before the blond turned away in… Contempt? Embarrassment? Harry didn't now.

"Uhm… Harry?" Hermione said, getting his attention.

Harry looked at the brunette, wondering what she wanted. When he saw the troubled look on her face, he understood what had happened.

"It looks like you need another treatment for your eye," Ginny said, getting ahead of Hermione. "But we don't have the time to do that!"

Harry started to panic now. Class started in 40 minutes, Snape would take points from Gryffindor and then he would try to find out what had happened with Harry's eye! Snape might be fooled by some mysterious potion because of megalomania, but he would never believe that Harry had tripped the previous night! At least not now, since he was very wary when it came to Harry ever since the potion incident.

Then he heard Hermione speak to Ginny.

"I might have an idea, but I'm quite sure that he won't like it."

"… You mean…?" Ginny said, and was answered with a nod from Hermione.

Harry stood up and looked at his two friends. "What? What is it?! Anything would be better than facing Snape like this!" He said, not caring about what it would cost in money or dignity.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. Then they both got up and went to Harry's side.

"Follow us, Mr Potter," Hermione said and grabbed his right arm in a firm grip, Ginny did the same on his left, and they started to lead him out the Great Hall.

"For some reason I have the feeling that we will be losing points today," Ron said to himself as he rose to follow his friends.

**OoooooO**

He entered the room with the same smooth moves as always. Everyone became silent the second they saw his form in the doorway. He moved across the floor as if he was floating, an even tempo where he didn't even seem to move his feet.

Getting behind his desk, he let his eyes move over the class making some of them wish that they had never come to school. He gave a small, appreciating nod to the students that were in his favour, and glared at those he didn't like. Harry was one in the latter group.

He cleared his throat and started to speak with the same monotone, yet hateful, voice as he always had.

"Today you will be starting with the first step of the worst, the most feared and the most horrible kind of potion there is. If it wasn't part of the standard curriculum, I would never teach you this kind of potion," Snape said with a sour face.

Turning around so quickly that his robes fluttered around him, he faced the black board and gave it a light tap with his wand. Everyone had become really interested in what they were going to do. Vertiserum? Polyjuice potion? A really deadly poision?

Slowly, letters and symbols started to appear forming instructions. At the top the board, four words spelled out:

"_**LOVE POTIONS, STEP 1**_"

Harry, as well as many others in the class, didn't know whether he should laugh or not. If he did, Snape would probably torture him or make him drink the potion, and if he didn't he could just sit there and enjoy class for once.

But, of course, Harry's body wouldn't agree with his mind and a choked laugh was heard in the dungeon.

Snape immediately turned around, locating the source of the sound at once.

"Excuse me, Potter? Did I say something that would amuse you?" He said and started to move across the cold stone floor.

Harry was starting to sweat. "No, Sir, I was just… Err… Surprised that the most dangerous out of all potions would be something that young witches dreams about giving to the boys in their class or to their teachers," he said, trying to save himself.

Snape stopped about a meter away from Harry's desk. Ron started to lean away, trying to look at both of them.

"Potter, do you know the result of drinking a love potion?" Snape asked, sounding superior as always.

"Uhm, it makes you fall in love with either the one who gives you the potion or the first one that you see after drinking the potion," Harry said, wondering what Snape was getting at.

Snape smirked and kept glaring at Harry. "That is partially correct, Potter. But the consequences of drinking a love potion are far worse. It changes your mind and feelings. It could make your best friend become your greatest enemy. It is a very effective way to take over parts of or even an entire army. Once you drink it, there is no escape. Your real mind and beliefs will be imprisoned in your brain, while your body speaks and does anything to please the other part."

Then something strange happened with Snape: At first there was a frown, and his eyes were squinting. Then he started to lean his head to right, then to the left and then he bent down slightly. All the time he kept looking at Harry and came closer. When he was about ten inches away from him, his eyes went back to normal but the frown was still there.

"Potter… Are you wearing mascara?"

Harry felt as if a hole to Hell had opened up underneath him.

"Eh… No, Sir, I'm not wearing that," Harry said, hoping Snape would believe him.

Since there hadn't been time to cast a new spell, Hermione and Ginny had done what they could. They had used a make-up charm on Harry, so that it would cover his black eye, but they never thought that the result would be this. Harry looked the same as always, but if you took a closer look, you would notice that there was actually…

"Yes, you are, Mr Potter. And I can see that you are also wearing foundation, powder, eye shadow and a little blush. Potter, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Everyone was surprised to hear Snape's knowledge of make-up, but Harry's brain was working harder than ever to come up with something to say that wouldn't blow it all.

Though, in the end all he could say was: "I thought that maybe you'd like me better if I made myself prettier."

There was a loud noise coming from the dungeons as half of the class fell off their chairs, including Ron, Hermione and Draco. Seamus on the other hand had a look in his eyes and was giving a smug smile.

Snape looked at Harry in amazement, not believing what his least favourite student had just said.

"Excuse me, Potter, but are you implying that I am interested in hairless youth?" Snape asked.

Some of the Slytherins started to snicker at the teacher's comment. Harry didn't even look at them, instead challenging the look his most hated teacher had just given him. Answering Snape in a light tone and with a sneer on his face, he said:

"Professor, I'm a sixteen-year-old-boy. Do you really think that I'm hairless?"

Some gasped for air, some choked on their laughter, some stayed on the floor where they had been since they fell off their chairs, and the rest started to laugh. Hermione was in the first group, Ron was in the second, and Draco could be counted in the last group since he was snickering.

Snape on the other hand hadn't found the joke funny, and had his stone-face on. "Potter, are you trying to convince me to use you as a test subject when I'm showing the effects of the love potion? Because, believe me, you didn't have to put forth such an effort." Turning around, he went back to his place behind the desk. "Oh, and by the way, Potter. You have detention this evening. Come back here at eight o'clock for the details."

"_Crap,_" Harry though, and started to pound his head on the desk.

_To be continued…_

**OoooooO**

**A/N:** Oooooh… Detention… With Snape… Scary! oO But we'll see what happens, I have just the idea right now… Mwahahahaaaa….. XD

I finished school (again) last week, so now I'm just unemployed… But the weather right now is great, so I'm not complaining that much… XD Though, money would be nice… ;;

Anyway, now I have more time to write fanfics, so you'll probably be glad… Oh well…

As always, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Reese, who takes her time to read through my English writing! It might be crappy at times, but she always tells me what's wrong and how to change it so that it's right!

Hope you liked it!

Please comment, no flaming!

/Halkatla


	8. INTERLUDE

INTERLUDE

INTERLUDE

Once upon a time, in a western country, there was a pretty little girl with quite long dark hair.

The pretty little girl had nothing to do during the days, so she mostly spent them watching movies or just playing around with her NDS.

The problem was just that she _thought_ she had nothing to do, but her subconscious kept telling her that she actually had loads of things to do!  
For example:

Make a poster

Look for a job

Read the book she borrowed from the library

Clean up her room

And write THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HER FRICKIN' FANFICTION!

I'm really, really sorry guys! D:

It's just that I'm unemployed right now, and I get really lazy when I don't have to go to work or school during the days!

I'm a bad, bad person… ;;

Here, please shoot me in my foot! You can pick anyone you want!

I've started writing on the next chapter, but I'm stuck at the moment, and I don't get that much inspiration when sitting at home all day long…

Please, bear with me for a while!

- Halkatla


	9. A small update about this and that

**What's going on?!**

It's been more than a two years since I started writing this story, and more than a year since my last update.  
I can only say that I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY SORRY!!!

Why haven't I been updating? What's going to happen next?

There's a simple answer to that: Pure laziness. To start with.  
At first I was just unemployed, and didn't get any inspiration for my stories. And now I have no time.  
I'm currently going to the University of West, (Trollhättan, Sweden) and I'm a first-year so there is plenty to do, at least every now and then…

Another thing is that I think I've lost contact with my beta, I haven't spoken to her… in over a year I think o.O  
Fortunately there's this new thing here on where I can look for a new beta, which is good :) Christmas is just around the corner, and I have some free time during which I can look for a new beta.

So, that's how it looks at the moment.  
If anyone is up for being a beta for me, I would be very happy! :D Send me a PM or just write in the review and I'll contact you :)

There's a chapter ready, I just have to find it… I think it's on my other hard drive, so I'll take a look when I get home (I'm in school at the moment).

I wish you all a merry Christmas, with a lot of love and happiness!  
/Halkatla


End file.
